Boundaries
by Just Cuz
Summary: Analee Maya Uley was thrown into witness protection and forced to live in La Push where she meets not one but two imprints. But Maya, as she goes by, has secrets. Secrets she's not willing to share, not even with her mates. Because if she does her life and the people she loves could be in danger. OC. May contain spanking. Undecided
1. The inevitable

The rain is pouring down in the small town of La Push. Which judging from the week I've spent living here, is normal. Which is fine, since it matches the mood I'm constantly in now. Crying on the inside.

"What have I gotten myself into" I sigh.

If you would've told me 4 years ago that my husband would lay hands on me, I would've laid hands on you. If you would've told me he'd be thrown in jail, I would've laughed and called you mental. And if all of these things came true, I still wouldn't believe you if you told me he'd escape prison and I'd have to run to the town my half brother (whom I've never met, and I'm sure doesn't even have an inkling of an idea that I exist) resides.

But here I am, sitting in my rundown blue crappy truck, outside of the equally worn down high school the Indian Reservation provided. I sigh mentally accepting my new life and pull my big girl panties on to step out of the vehicle. The cooling ran drips on to me as I pull my dark blue hood up over my freshly dyed black hair that was braided to the side. But who was I kidding? I wasn't fooling anyone. My green eyes were offsetting to newly dark hair. And if that weren't obvious the red streaks from my original auburn hair shone through, as all red did when attempted to dye.

"Stupid witness protection" I rolled my eyes.

My soaked converses sloshed through the murky water gathered on the road and I cringed. I missed Arizona. I missed the beautiful sun dancing on my dark complexion. I missed the red shining through my brown hair. I missed my man holding me as we watched...

I shook my head " Stop it. This is your life now. Get over it!"

I moved closer to the main office when I felt it. The spine tingling sensation you get when someone is watching you. I pivoted around and there he was. A boy across the parking lot blatantly staring at me. I was about to see what the hell his problem was but then I smelt it. Wolf.

I groaned. What was I to do now? It wasn't like I was going to walk over there and say "Hello fellow wolf, my name is Maya. Let me know when the next pack meeting is so I can dedicate my entire life to it."

No thank you! I rather enjoyed being inside my own head lately. Not that I shifted at all in the past week that I've moved here, much to my mother's chagrin. She wished I'd accept who and what I was, but as far as I was concerned, that's what got us in this crap town. I rather enjoyed the idea that I was on my own but if he was here then that means... vampires were here. Maybe it's best I'm not on my own then. Still I had my own life and responsibilities to look after, let alone the packs. So maybe if I stayed away then they wouldn't bother me. I snarled at him and turned back to the main office.

Upon entering the comforting log setting office, a silver haired woman greeted me and instantly knew who I was. Apparently, being in a small town everyone new everyone. Great! Now I know by the end of the day everyone will know my name and my business. She handed me a map to the school and my schedule, which I quickly thanked her for and walked back out. I turned to the spot where the boy was, but he was gone. And before I could look to see where he went a howl broke out in the nearby forest. I rolled my eyes. Of course. Alert the cavalry.

Everyone walked towards their class, as I moved towards English. My plan was to ignore the inevitable for as long as possible. In the middle of the hour, the door rudely slammed open and in the doorway stood a man... no scratch that a boy turned wolf. What was it about the wolf gene that made boys look younger? I felt his eyes move across the class and I looked down before our gaze could connect. Again avoiding the inevitable. I felt his stare on me and I cringed.

"Mr. Black, if you are going to join us today, then please take a seat."

"I'd love to, Mrs. Lowry." I could hear the smirk in his tone.

I heard his light steps move towards me and the chair next to me scraped back. The lesson had resumed but it was all background noise now. Everything seemed to have frozen and faded away leaving me and this boy alone. I could tell just by his scent alone that he was alpha and that just made me cringe. They didn't just send a lackey, they sent the head honcho.

"What's your name BETA?"

He knew my status and instantly acknowledged it, showing his superior status. I sighed "Maya."

"You're new." He stated the obvious, "Where did you come from?"

"Arizona."

"Just like Bells. My friend is from there."

"Lucky her." I respond dully.

"Are there more of you?"

"No, just me."

He leaned back in his chair, placing his feet on his desk. "What brings you here?"

"The beautiful sunny weather." I reply sarcastically.

He laughed quietly to where it sounded more like a cough. It went quiet. Almost in an awkward way. I still refused to meet his gaze, as if by not looking at the alpha, this conversation wasn't real. Neither of us said THE word, so this also made it seem that it was merely a normal conversation between two classmates. Two classmates that refuse to meet each others gaze. It seemed he was trying to avoid the inevitable too.

"There are more of us."

I held back a groan and instead nodded, "I know. I heard your lackey this morning."

"Who Seth?" he chuckled, "He's hardly a lackey. Just this spring he helped fight a vampire army."

I really didn't know how to respond and to be honest I didn't want to. Maybe if I didn't offer up much information, let alone conversation, they would take the hint and leave me be. But that was just wishful thinking.

"I'm Jacob."

I just nodded, since I've already given my name.

"Not much of a talker, I see, Maya."

"Well, I'd say it was nice to meet you, but we both know this meeting isn't by chance nor choice."

"I guess your right."

Another awkward silence. For him being an alpha, he was kind of awkward. I was surprised that he didn't just order me around, like most alphas do. He could've just demanded me to join his pack, but he seemed to be asking. Giving me a choice over my life. Which was odd. No alpha does that... not even my husband.

"Tonight is a full moon."

I chuckle menacingly, "You and I are more than aware that we don't need the moon."

"No," he agreed "but the shift seems more demanding and natural during that time."

"So what are you saying, alpha."

He looked confused for a moment then understanding dawned on him, "you've been at this for a while, haven't you?"

I shrugged, "My ex was alpha in my last pack. This ain't nothing new."

"You're imprinted."

I about threw up, "If I were imprinted don't you think I would be howling in pain over my missing imprint. Besides those are just legends."

"We thought they were too, until our alpha imprinted."

I was confused, "Wait your alpha? You're alpha!"

He chuckled, "I'm just a kid. I could never run the pack like Sam does. So he's running it for me, until I decide to step up."

I frowned. My husband was 14 when he ran his pack, but then again he was the oldest and natural born leader. This new pack made no sense. But then again, it's not my pack so who am I to judge?

"Whatever you say." I shrug.

"You know you don't have to do this alone." His tone was so sincere and again it wasn't forced he was asking, which I had a lot of appreciation for.

I sighed. "Let me think about it."

BRIIIIIINNNGGGGG!

I gathered my stuff and stood. I was going to smile at him, maybe shake his hand and say see you later. But that's not what happened. No instead my eyes met his, and the world shifted. Everything stopped and we were the only two in the world. Everything holding me to this world were almost not as important. It was him. It all revolved around him. and that was absolutely terrifying. I shook my hood and saw the same dopey look that I'm sure was on my face not two seconds prior, but I was out of the trance. And now was my only chance. I bolted.

I ran out of the classroom, ignoring the still pouring ran and the hurtful pull on my heart that was now connected to him. I didn't have a choice anymore! I didn't have a way out. Tears were streaming down my face as I jumped into my truck and locked all the doors, knowing that wouldn't give me much protection. He could rip my door off it hinges. I started my truck and hightailed it out of there screaming and slamming my fists on the steering wheel, leaving small dents around it. How could this have happened? Not only today I've learned there was a pack here, but there are dangerous vampires as well. I've also learned that imprinting was not only real, but I was imprinted on. Imprinted on a non-responsible alpha, who refuses to take his rightful place and duties.

I came to this town to get away from pack drama and to be safe. I came here to mend my broken heart and instead I was thrown into an unwanted relationship. I came here to be alone, so that is why I ran. That is why I'm going home now. I look in my rearview mirror and in the middle of the road is a chocolate brown wolf. Once he caught my eye he howled and I cringed, but continued driving. Knowing that again I was avoiding the inevitable.


	2. Meeting the Pack

I pulled into the cute log cabin my mom and I rented. It has a small porch in front with forest green shutters framing the windows. It looks small on the outside but the inside is actually huge. I sigh and dry my tears, gather my bag and exit my truck. I get inside and call out to my mother.

"Hey" my mother rounds the corner wiping her hands on a towel. "What are you doing home so early?"

I sigh looking at her small frame. She's 5'2" like me and I have her green eyes, but that's all we share. She has dark natural black hair and tanned Latino skin. She had a very slim figure, where I had a full curvy one and lighter more native skin. Her eyes are big and round where mine is more almond shaped. She's beautiful and I wish I had more of her traits. Not just physical but also personality.

"There are wolves." I reply, sounding less miffed than I felt.

She smiled widely, "Oh that's great, honey. How many?"

I glared, "I don't know. Not that it matters. I'm not getting in the middle of that again..."

She looked at me and raised an eyebrow, "Something else happened, didn't it?"

I rolled my eyes, "Nothing else had to happen, mom, I'm not doing this again."

"You know I met a really tall handsome man today." She said nonchalantly, turning towards the kitchen.

I followed her as she continued, "His name is Sam. Said he'd really like to meet you..."

"That's because he's the alpha, Mom!"

"Don't interrupt." She scolded, giving me a meaningful look. I rolled my eyes and she swatted me with the towel, "I don't need your attitude, young one. But as I was saying, I figured he was a wolf too, but didn't dare comment on it, just in case. Honey, they seem genuinely nice, not at all like that ass you called a husband. I think you should give them a chance."

"Mom..." I sigh, "I can't."

"And why not?"

"I... one imprinted on me." I say quietly.

She gasped, "I thought that was just a legend."

I shook my head keeping my head down "I guess not."

There was silence and then my mother turned to pull the lasagna out of the oven and she said quietly "I still say give them a chance."

* * *

"I'm not going mom." It's been a couple hours since our discussion and my mom was insisting I go meet the rest of the pack.

"But it's a full moon. You haven't shifted in a long time and now is the time to break that streak."

"Mom! I've got things to do."

"No, you don't. I'll handle everything here. You just go! No arguments."

"Mom..."

"I said no! Now go! "She shoved me out the backdoor and locked it, knowing full well I could still get in if I really wanted.

"Knock our house around, I'll beat you to Timbuktu." she says turning from the door.

I growl, strip my clothes and jump off the porch. Secretly I enjoyed the cool grass against my bare feet. I walk a few feet before hunching down and shifting. The shift burned a little due to the fact I haven't shifted a little. I groan as I feel my grey, black and white speckled fur sprouted all over me. I looked at the forest that seemed so much clearer in this form. Every particle, every smell, everything I could sense it.

I take off full speed into the forest. Not stopping for anything. Jumping over rivers and branches left and right. When I started to slow down, I found myself at a cliff by the beach and laid down staring at the moon. How did I get here? What did I do in this life, to deserve all of this?

...

"Adam, PLEASE!" I scream covering myself. This had been going on for an hour, the longest he's ever hit me.

"What does it take to get a little respect around here?" He yelled back. His blue eyes piercing me with his words, "Do I really expect to much out of you? You don't work. You don't have much responsibilities. Just clean the house, feed the pack. What's so hard about that?"

That's not all I do and we both know it, but I wasn't going to argue, in fear of his response. "It's not too much, please! I'll do better!"

"Yeah!" He growled, "Well, I'm gonna make sure you do."

...

I opened my tear streaked eyes and wiped them with my paws, shaking my head. I stood and turned to leave when I met eyes with a big grey wolf. He let out a quiet, yet long howl, and multiple wolves appeared out of the surrounding woods. They all blocked an area for me to run and it made me more than a little uncomfortable, but I refused to let that show. I held my head high but laid down, to show I'm not at all intimidated by this show of force.

The black wolf nodded at me, trying to communicate to me that he wanted inside my head. I rolled my eyes and let out a low growl. He shrugged and looked over at the chocolate brown wolf that was staring me down with a disapproving look. The chocolate wolf, whom I assume is Jacob, shifted to human form, not at all caring I saw him naked. I mean I guess it's because we were now mated and it didn't really matter anyway, the bond wouldn't let us be with anyone else.

"Maya, "Jacob said softly, "This would be a little easier if you let us in your mind."

I rolled my eyes and shook my head, not gonna happen buddy. Once I let them in, I set my fate to be theirs and I wasn't ready for that commitment.

The black wolf, I'm beginning to believe is Sam, barked at Jacob.

Jacob nodded at him, and then turned to me. "Would you prefer to be in human form?"

I thought about it for a second, but before I could answer, he added, "Either way this conversation needs to happen tonight."

I sighed before nodding. I looked towards the forest but instead Jacob threw me a t-shirt that was tied around his leg. I growled and did a long loud howl in disapproval. Jacob held a finger to his lips "They are going to turn around to give you privacy and while you're changing Sam is going into the forest to dress. No one will see you, I won't let them."

I rolled my eyes and glared at him. He's not seeing me naked either. Just because we were mated, it didn't mean I was ready to accept that either.

He rolled his eyes, "I'll turn around too."

I snuffed in triumph, to which a small timber wolf chortled with laughter. Sam growled at him, before taking off towards the forest. The remaining wolves turned around and I quickly shifted and put Jacobs shirt on, which turned out to be a long dress on me. "Alright, I'm dressed."

Everyone turned around and many seemed awed at me. I rolled my eyes " Yeah I know, I'm cute. Quit staring."

I moved my eyes to Jacob and put my hands on my hips, "What is the meaning of this?"

Jacob shrugged, "Sam wants to try to talk you into joining our pack."

I was about to respond, when Sam entered the small ring around me. "It would really be an honor, and help for you to join. But if you don't want to, we understand."

Again with the asking... It's like... "You talked with my mother a lot more, then she let on."

Sam looked a little sheepish, "She did give us some pointers on how to approach you. Something about more flies with honey."

I felt my anger boiling within me, as I glared back at him. Before I said anything, Sam held a hand up. "Please keep this conversation civil, remember your place Beta."

I growled, "As far as you are concerned, right now I'm Alpha of my own self. So learn your place, wanna be."

There was a gasp amongst the wolves, and Sam glowered at me, but then to Jacob. Jacob held his hands in surrender, "She guessed on her own. And she hasn't accepted me yet as her mate so my hands are tied."

"Even if I did accept you as my mate, what makes you think you'd stop me from saying and thinking as I like. You aren't the boss of me Jacob, get that through your skull. Second off, " My eyes turned to Sam, "You need to know that I don't do anything I don't want to. I hate being told what to do and if you think I'm just going to tuck my tail and follow your every order you got another thing coming."

"No one said anything about me controlling you, in fact I'm sure Jacob would have an objection to that as soon as I ordered you. Look we all came off the wrong foot here."

"Understatement, first you tried to Italian mob me by circling around me. You came in wolf form, hoping to force me to accept you guys as my pack without question. But I have my own issues buddy. I got a lot of things on my plate and I don't have time to run around in circles with you and the lost boys. Find you another Tinkerbell, cause that's not on my job description."

"What if we left the patrolling schedule open for you. If you feel like being in wolf form and feel in a giving mood, you can join whoever is on patrol and leave the shift whenever. If you decide you like it, we can discuss you completely joining us. But for now we can do a trial run."

I bit my lip and chewed on this new deal. It's not too bad and it'd be nice to not run alone. Running alone gives me time to think. Time to think means... I shook my head from that thought before sticking my hand out to him, "Anytime I want, I can leave."

He connected his hand with mine, "Yes, anytime."

Just then a silver wolf came barreling in and stopped behind Sam, growling at me. Sam stepped aside and I looked at this new wolf with a crazy look until, again my world shifted and everything stopped mattering again. I looked at him and his growl stopped and he gave me the same dopey look, I'm sure I was just giving him. I threw my arms up, "Oh come on! Not FUCKING again!"

Everyone gasped and that knocked him out of his haze. Just in time for Jacob to plow into him angrily. I rolled my eyes and took this as my chance. I turned around to the cliff and jumped over the edge into the water. I can barely deal with having a mate and now I got two. I didn't even know that was possible. I started swimming when I heard two long howls above me. I shuddered, shifted and swam faster away.

* * *

Once I got home, I ran inside. I ran to my room and started packing my stuff. I was just about to zip up my bag, when my mother entered, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. "Maya... what's going on?"

I didn't even look at her, "We are leaving." I start rebuilding the boxes, I had just unpacked this week.

"Umm... No we aren't." She snatches the box from me, "Mija what is going on? What has you so frightened?"

"I'm not frightened, mama" I turn to her, "I'm terrified. This is too much, too soon. I can't do this."

"What happened? What did those jerks do?" She grabbed my shoulders, looking into my eyes.

"They surrounded me, mom. Tried to force themselves into my head. And another one imprinted on me. I can hardly deal with one, let alone two. I...I just can't!" Tears start streaming down my face, just as two loud howls came from outside.

"Mija... I don't think you get a choice. Even if you did run, it would hurt you and they would find you quickly." my mother said moving to the window. She gasped and let a little giggle out, "They are a lot bigger than that asshole."

"MAMA!

"I'm just saying." She laughed"...Listen Mija, give them a chance. You never know, you may be happy. And you deserve to be happy."

"Even if I did, we can never be together... well together. That isn't accepted in any kind of society."

"Well... you'd be surprised what a tribe will accept, when it comes to the wolves. It's not like they can tell the 'Protectors' no."

I sighed and moved to the window where she was standing to see the silver and chocolate wolves staring back. "You know they heard this whole conversation, right?"

My mother blushed all the way to her toes "Well... at least they know I approve."

She gave them a thumbs up, before turning away from the window. "Now get down there and talk to your suitors."

* * *

Sorry guys not a new chapter just fixing something I saw wrong. Sam is black and Paul is silver. Had to fix but should have a new chapter up today.


	3. The Deal

I sigh as I bound down the stairs, quietly. I pull my hair into a ponytail, just incase I have to fight these stalkers. But as I open the door, I see both are now in human form, wearing nothing but a pair of denim shorts. I stared at them not really knowing what to say. I step out and shut the door behind me. This was my home, my safe haven and they weren't allowed to intrude on it.

I stepped down the steps and left a good two feet between us. They moved to step closer but I stopped them, "I think you are plenty close enough to speak and be heard. Why did you come here?"

Jacob spoke first, "I thought... well we thought, now is as good as a time as any to introduce ourselves. Things got a little... crazy out there and you kind of took off, before..."

"You could lay claim on me again." I cut him off with a glare. He looked down sheepishly and I rolled my eyes and sighed before turning to the other man. He was bulkier than Jacob, not fat but definitely bigger boned. He was shorter than Jacob too, but only by a couple inches and still towered over me. He had a dominating persona about him that demanded respect, and if you didn't there would be major consequences.

"I'm Maya, which I'm pretty sure you got from Jacob here." I say to the man.

"Paul Lahote."He responded. He stepped closer offering his hand, but I just stared at it waiting for him to drop it. Instead he grabbed my hand and placed a kiss on it. Seems like he did whatever he wanted. I snatched my hand back and growled.

"Don't touch me!"

He smirked, "I can touch you if I want. Your min...I mean ours now. Don't try to fight it. We all know we have to give in eventually."

I rolled my eyes, "Yes but not now. So slow your roll, dude."

Paul chuckled but stepped back, "So you are joining us?"

"I'm joining no one." I reply with a huff.

"Not yet." Jacob interrupted, "But eventually you will. It's safer to be in our ranks than on your own."

"Are the vampires taken care of here." I say looking around, as if I would see one just emerge from the trees now.

They both looked at each other before looking back at me. Jacob ran his hand in the back of his hair nervously, "About that..."

My eyes glowered, only to have Paul answer, "We have a treaty."

My eyes widened, "You are working with them!"

They both growled at that, "Not even close, sweetheart."

"Our ancestors created a treaty with them a long time ago, "Jacob explained. "They only hunt animals and they don't step foot on our reservation. But if they bite a human, all bets are off and a war will ensue."

"So we wait until they hurt someone?" I scoffed, "Oh yeah I really feel safe now."

"It's not like that." Jacob defended, but Paul cut him off.

"It is like that, "He replied, before looking at me, "You are right, but as Jacob said, they are not a threat right now. And like it or not you are part of this tribe now. We don't want to start a war unless we have to and we will not tolerate you starting this war."

I crossed my arms and glared, "How many are there?"

"Seven."

My eyes widened. I instantly thought about grabbing all my essentials now and leaving. Seven! Seven fucking vampires! I shook my head and laughed in disbelief, "You all are a bunch of pansies. You are fucking guard dogs... Guard dogs of vampires!"

Paul stepped towards me menacingly, but I stood my ground and lifted my head, showing I wasn't sorry, nor was I scared of him Jacob quickly stepped between us ,"We didn't come here for this!"

Paul glanced at me and took a step back, "Your right. We didn't come here for this. We came to introduce ourselves and now that we have, where do we go from here?"

They both looked at me expectantly and I shrugged. They continued to stare and I threw my hands up in agitation, "What do you want from me?!"

Jacob took a step closer to me and grabbed my hand gently, before saying, "We would like to get to know you. We know it's not ideal, but if we are going to have you in our lives, we are going to need your cooperation."

I sigh and step back taking my hand away from him, "I don't want you in my life."

They looked at each other, before Paul stepped towards me, "Regardless, you don't have a choice. Now that we found you _mate,_ we aren't going to let you just throw us away. Our bond won't let us. And if you run, we will find you and we will drag you back here. Whether you like it or not."

I cross my arms and he did too, fixing me with an equally menacing glare that I was throwing at him. We had this stare down for about 10 minutes before I sigh and uncross my arms, "Your right. There is nothing we can do about this now. I won't run, and despite me not wanting to be imprinted, we don't have a choice. I may be strong, but I don't like unnecessary pain. I'll stay but we are doing this in MY pace. If I don't want to hang out, I don't want to hang out. And you will respect that. If I say I want to go out, you can come with me or refuse. Either way I don't really care. I'm a very busy woman and my time is precious and you will respect that. If I don't want to be around you, you will leave me the hell alone. If you don't, all bets are off and I will fucking leave."

They looked at me in both disapproval and disappointment, but seeing as it was my way or the highway, they nodded their agreement. I thought we would leave it at that but Paul spoke up, "We will agree to your terms, if you agree to ours. They aren't hard to follow, and we expect compliance. 1) If we call to hang out, have a real reason to not go. We understand if your busy, but if you have no reason then you need to come. We'd like this transition to go as smooth as possible, but we can't do that if you refuse to be around. 2) You will try to be civil and respectful towards us and we will return the favor. We will treat you as u deserve to be treated, but we will not tolerated unnecessary sassiness. I like that you are strong and have your own opinions, but in order for this to work we need mutual respect towards each other. 3) We need your complete honesty. We can't build our relationship on lies and deceit and omission of information is also lying. We will not lie or keep things from you, so we expect the same in return. And finally you must take care of yourself. I have no doubt that you know how to, but we will not tolerate you putting yourself in danger. If you show you aren't willing to take care of yourself, we will step in and do it for you."

I cross my arms again, "And what, pray tell, do you mean by that?"

He crossed his and raised an eyebrow, "Hopefully, you never have to find out."

I glare at him and he glared right back. I knew Paul was going to be the one that showed more of a challenge. He was like me and I knew that we would definitely but heads at times. But I knew right now, there was no negotiating on this. He was serious and was right. They weren't hard to follow, so that's why I stuck out my hand and said "Deal."

He took mine in his and shook it, "We will hold you to this."

"As will I." I said back.

* * *

I had a rough week. It's now Friday, and I have no schoolwork. I was far ahead from the rest of the class, and finished assignments early. Jacob, turns out, is in every one of my classes and always sat next to me. We talked... correction he talked and I listened. It was small talk anyway. Like, "How do you like school?" "Do you understand the assignment?" "Would you like to have lunch with me?"

Seeing as I have yet to make friends, I always had lunch with him. It was a quiet affair, with little to no talking, but it became routine. We would eat and he would tell me things like, how he liked to work on cars. He had two sisters, who moved away first chance they got. Don't blame them. He had a handicapped father he looked after. When he joined the pack. Little things to get to know each other.

The only real conversation we had was when he talked about his mom.

*Flashback*

"She died from a car accident. My dad was driving, but a underage drunk teen plowed into them, rushing home so his parents wouldn't find out. Mom died on impact, but Dad was left crippled." he said quietly.

I put down my fork and grabbed his hand in comfort. I refused to look at him, afraid it was to intimate, but I mumbled, "I'm sorry."

He shrugged and took his hand away, leaving me feeling a little rejected but I ignored it. "It's life. Nothing we can do about it now."

I understood how he felt. I didn't like people witnessing my pain, and his reaction, showed he was of the same mind. He just told me, a stranger, about an event that greatly impacted his life, and I couldn't even give him a look of sympathy. I sighed and picked up my fork again, taking a small bite of macaroni, which was actually really good, since the reservation didn't have many kids to feed, they took more time on their meals. I thought of a way to make it up to Jacob, when suddenly I came up with it.

He showed me a weakness... so I'll show him one of mine.

"My dad left."

Jacob looked up at me, but I refused to make eye contact. "I was eight, and really didn't understand what was going on at the time. My parents never even fought before, for all I knew. I just came home one day and he was gone. My mom rarely talks about it, but she says that she was just as surprised as I was. We never got so much as a phone call from him, until my thirteenth birthday. He called to ask if I'd like to life with him, to which I said go to hell and I never heard from him again. Which was fine with me."

He grabbed my hand, as I had done, only he waited until I actually looked at him, before he said "I'm sorry."

I shrug him off, "Like you said it's life. No use crying over it. It's been just my mom and me ever since."

I bit my lip, knowing I just lied to him but he didn't need to know that. He looked at me and raised an eyebrow, "What about your boyfriend?"

"Ex, "I snap, "And I don't ever want to talk about him."

"Bad break up?" He asked.

"What part of I don't want to talk about it, do you not understand?" I don't say it rudely, it actually came out as matter of fact.

He looked at me then and nodded, "Ok, we don't have to talk about it, yet."

"Ever." I quickly respond, but he didn't say anything.

*End Flashback*

The final bell rung, and I quickly gathered my things. Taking off without Jacob, as I always did. But instead of leaving me be, he came up beside me easily.

"Why don't you come to my house this afternoon? We can hang out for a few hours and go to a bonfire. There is food and stories of our tribe, it'll help you understand more about us and how we came to be. It'll be fun!" He smiled hopefully.

I stopped and looked at him before walking off and calling behind me, "Can't."

He followed and jumped in front of me, "Why not?"

"Busy."

"With what?" He demanded and crossed his arms.

I crossed mine too and replied, "Not that it's any of your business, but I have family responsibilities, Jacob. Chores and such. Now I really have to go!"

I push past him, but he continued to follow, "I'm sure your mom will understand, if you just told her..."

"Jacob!"I turned to him angrily "Your pushing! I'm not letting my mom handle my responsibilities on her own, despite if she is ok with it or not. We agreed I wouldn't deny you guys, if I wasn't busy but until 8 I'm very much occupied. You agreed that you would leave me be , if I had things to do. Are you going back on our terms?"

Jacob looked down and shook his head, "No... What if you just came to the bonfire then? It doesn't start until nine anyway."

I sigh. I'm tired. I'm cranky. And really I just wanted to go home, do what I needed to do and go to sleep. But now that I gave away that I'm free I knew neither of them would drop it. So I just nodded, "Ok."

"Great." He beamed before turning and walking away "See you tonight."


	4. The Bonfire

I was in the bathroom, curling my hair loosely as my radio sang it's heart out. **_I know you got the best intentions. Just trying to find the right words to say. I promise I've already learned my lesson, but right now I wanna be not ok._** I sigh as I tiredly put some makeup on. I usually didn't do that but seeing as I was meeting new people... excuse me elders, I wanted to represent Jacob and Paul well. Seeing as my eyes had heavy bags underneath them, from lack of sleep, I found myself quite the opposite of attractive. I shall thank my nightmares for that.

 _ **I'm so tired of sitting here waiting, If I hear on more 'just be patient' it's always gonna stay the same**_

"Why such depressing music in here?"

I look over at my mom and give her a small smile, "Sorry, I'm just tired. I really didn't want to go tonight. I just wanted to catch up on some sleep."

"Then why did you agree, mija? You could've just told them you were tired, they would've understood." She came beside me and looked into my eyes, "You do look exhausted, are you getting sick?"

"Don't jinx me." I say with a small glare, and pulled away from her. I started packing my stuff up and putting it away. "I promised if I had any free time and they asked for my attendance I would come. I can't break this vow. If I did they would become more pushy and wouldn't allow my say in anything. This way I have a little more control, and we go at my pace."

"You mean this way you can keep your secrets." My mother said pointedly.

I whirled around and growled. Something I never do and she took a step back with her hands raised,knowing she pushed to far. "You're right. You have every right to be cautious, mija. You guys just met and you don't have to share everything, yet. But mija, remember it will go a whole lot better for you, if they don't find out on their own."

I placed my hands and my hips, "Are you going to tell them?"

She mocked my stance and raised an eyebrow, "No, but you know that they will find out. Secrets find a way to rear their ugly heads."

I groan, "I don't need this right now, mama! Why can't you just... just... be on my side. Just this once. Every time it comes down to it you always pick the other side."

Her eyes softened, "That's not true, mija. I'm always on your side. I'm just warning you of the inevitable. I don't want to see you hurt again."

I turn my back on her and she sighed deciding to drop it for now and leave me be. I look at my exhausted form in the mirror and wonder if she was right about me being sick. _ **Don't look at me like that, just like you understand. Don't try to pull me back**_

I sigh and sing the last chorus, feeling everything she felt. _**Let me just give up Let me just let go. If this isn't good for me then I don't wanna know.**_

My heart was broken and I knew my mom was trying to put the pieces back together as best she could. But right now it felt every time she tried they crumbled further. I know it's depressing. I know she is worried, but really she shouldn't be. I'm not going anywhere. I've got things I had to do. Responsibilities I had to uphold, and I couldn't just leave her to deal with this life without me.

I guess the guys made her feel better, safer in a way. Like she wasn't the only one talking me off the cliff. now she had an army. An army of men that would make sure nothing ever happened to me again. Whether it be from someone else's hands or my own. I cringed of the thought of what they'd do if they ever found me in one of my weaker moments.

"Probably bundle me up and take me home with them until they were sure I was strong again... maybe even longer." I mumble to myself. I gathered my purse and a small jacket, before hopping into my truck. I drove the short distance to the cliffs, where the bonfire was being held , and put on my fake persona. Shoulders back. Eyes focused. Lips sealed into a neutral stance, not smiling or scowling but of indifference. I stepped out of the truck and instantly put my jacket on. It's hard for a wolf to be cold, maybe I was sick.

Jacob was the first to spot me. He smiled at me and rushed to my side in excitement, wrapping me in a hug, which I was not accustomed to with him. I cringed at the show of affection , but inside my body relaxed and enjoyed his touch. "I'm glad you made it Maya."

I rolled my eyes, "Oh as if one of you wouldn't have come and dragged me here, if I didn't."

He smirked at me, but then paused sniffing me, "Are you sick?"

I rolled my eyes, "No. Werewolves don't get sick. Remember?"

He went to say something, but then Paul joined us and kissed my forehead gently, "Hey little one, glad you came willingly."

I smirked and raised an eyebrow, he laughed and shrugged, "Just keeping it real, princess."

I scrunched my nose, "Don't call me that."

He placed an arm around me, and didn't respond. He guided me to the fire while Jacob took my other side and held my hand. It felt awkward to be in between them like this, but when we approached, everyone that gathered looked up and smiled at us. I squirmed under their gaze until a girl with dark long hair stepped forward and slyly stole me from the guys. "Hi I'm Emily. It's nice to meet another imprint, we have so much to talk about."

She lead me away to another girl that I've seen in class before... I think her name is Kim. I looked back at the men and they waved at me before joining their pack brothers. I couldn't help but feel slightly betrayed. I came here to fulfill their need to be around me and they pawned me off onto the women. If this is any indication of how future dates will be then I will start declining their offers. I looked back at the ladies. Emily had long, dark, beautiful hair that distracted anyone away from the scars on her face. Infact, I almost didn't notice them until I actually looked at her. Three deep jagged scratches stood out on the right side of her face. I didn't car to know what happened, because I knew it had to be from one of the wolves. I cringed and wondered if this was a punishment Jacob or Paul would try to dish out on me. I didn't think they would and I never would let them, but the thought still crossed my mind. Kim had shoulder length hair and her eyes were deep pools of the thickest darkest mud I've ever seen. Both were beautiful, but I still felt very uneasy around them.

"Are you cold?" Emily asked, seeing my shiver under my jacket.

"Of course not Emily! Didn't Sam tell you, she's a wolf. She doesn't get cold." Kim rolled her eyes and stuck her hand out to shake mine, "I haven't introduced myself, but I've seen you in school. I'm Kim, Jared's imprint. This is Emily, Sam's. So far it's just us... well except for Claire, but she's still a baby. She's Quil's imprint."

"Nice to meet you." I say. I pull my jacket closer, "To answer your question Emily, I am a little chilled."

"That's odd" Kim stated, "You know when we first imprinted we got cold easily too. We just played it off as us being used to being in extreme heat with our mates, but maybe it's something more."

I shook my head, "Whatever this is I don't like it."

Just then Sam, Jared and Jacob came to us, each with a plate of food. They handed it to us and I noticed mine had a lot more food than theirs. Wolves had a higher metabolism and needed a lot of food to keep up their energy.

"The stories are about to start, ladies. Why don't you join us?" Sam said and we all followed him towards the fire. Everyone was sitting on logs around the fire already eating, but as soon as we came in Paul moved over to let me sit next to him. Jacob came up behind me, lifted me up and sat me on his lap. I looked at the other imprints and realized they were in the same position, only in their own imprints laps, completely content where they were. I,on the other hand,was embarrassed as hell. This was too close for comfort and downright submissive in a way,and I just felt uneasy. I squirmed a little and Jacob turned me to face him, "Hey it's ok. If you truly don't like this I'll sit on the floor.

I looked around and realized all the logs spots were taken up. I settled down then and shook my head, slowly.

"It's ok. I'm fine." I lied and slowly started eating my hamburger.

An elder named Billy Black, who is Jacob's father, started telling stories about the tribe. They were all quite interesting, but the one that stood out the most was this one about the first imprint.

"In the beginning the wolf didn't know what to make of it," Billy stated. "He knew he and his mate were bonded stronger than any love he had ever had. He thought it just meant that the 'love at first sight' myth existed. But it proved to be more than that. He felt an overwhelming need to protect her. Not only that, but he felt his strength and energy increased immensely, since her arrival in his life. They seemed more connected and in tune to each other than anyone. In some instances, it almost appeared that they read each others mind. One day, a group of vampires appeared in their lands. They fought side by side, despite her being human. She served as a distraction as the wolves killed off the vampires. Of course, her wolf didn't approve her being so close in immediate danger, however she proved to be useful in the battle. Her wolf ended up injured, but he healed quickly after she kissed him. It was almost as if she transferred her energy to him in that kiss and saved him from a weeks time of healing. "

"Wait!" Emily interrupted, "Are you saying, us imprints have magic too?"

Billy smiled, "In some cases, yes. Imprints are more than just perfect breeding partners, but they strengthen their wolves with their own energy."

"But what does this mean for the imprints?" Paul asked, looking at me with concern.

"Nothing really." Billy shrugged. "It's been reported though, that they seem to be more tired and more likely to become sick since they transfer everything to their partner... or partners as we are now coming to see."

Everyone looked at me and I blushed bright red.

"Why weren't we made aware of this sooner?" Sam asked, pulling Emily closer to him as if shielding her from the elder.

Billy sighed, "We didn't think it was of any truth. We still don't, but seeing a wolf clutching her jacket as if its her lifeline, gives us some doubt."

Jacob started rubbing my arms, trying to warm me further. Which embarrassed me further, I pushed his hands away and gave him a glare. He frowned but dropped it. They concluded their stories with that and everyone gathered their things to leave. Apparently, the rest of the imprinted wolves weren't pleased with this bit of news and moved to get their mates somewhere warmer than the chilly cliffs. Before I could retreat to my truck, Jacob stopped me.

"I know it's cold, but could you meet my father, before you leave?"

I was about to answer, when Paul came beside me, "Make it quick. I don't like that she is out here, in that little jacket. I wish they would've told us this sooner."

I gritted my teeth, "I'm fine! Jesus, it's not like I'm dying of frost bite. Chill out!"

I stomped away from them, and moved toward Billy. I held out my hand for him to shake and I smiled, "Hi, I'm Maya. I guess I'm your son's imprint."

He smirked up at me and took my hand and shook it, "Maya, I've heard a lot about you. I'm afraid I may have caused you some unwanted attention from your mates."

"It's fine. I can handle myself. They will learn I'm not one to lay down and take orders. Thank you for the stories, they were fascinating." I say.

"Your welcome. I know you have not joined the pack, but you are now a part of this tribe. If you have any questions, feel free to come to me." He said.

I nodded, "I may take you up on that one day."

"Then I shall wait eagerly." he smirked, but it disappeared as soon as I felt my mates join either side of me.

I sighed and waved at Billy, "My wardens have come to escort me back to my truck. It was nice to meet you."

"It was nice meeting you too, Maya. Don't be a stranger now."

Jacob turned me towards my truck, which was already running for me. I reached down to my jean pocket and saw my keys were no longer there. I looked at Jacob, menacingly and he held his hands up. "Hey they fell out when you stood up, I just seized the opportunity."

I rolled my eyes and climbed into my truck. Paul moved into my doorway and tucked a strand of wayward hair behind my ear, "Will we see you tomorrow?"

I sighed and looked down, "I plan on joining a patrol run tomorrow at 9. The rest of the day I'm busy."

He nodded, and knew better than to ask what I was doing. "Well I start my patrol at 8, so I guess I'll see you tomorrow. Give me your phone."

I grabbed my phone out and handed it to him. He gently took it from me and started typing. I hear a ring in his pocket and seconds later Jacob's phone rang too. He handed me back my phone, "Now we all have each others number. If something comes up, send us a text."

I nodded, taking my phone back and before I could stop it I yawned. Paul kissed my forehead, "Go ahead and head home, little one. Get some rest and I'll see you tomorrow. Sweet dreams."

"Ok... Night." He smiled and moved out of the way for Jacob. Jacob buckled me in and kissed my forehead, "Drive safe, give us a text when you get home."

I nodded, "Night, Jacob. Thanks for inviting me."

"Anytime, sweetheart. Good night, Maya." He shut my door gently. and I took my truck out of park.

* * *

"You're going on patrol tonight? Does that mean you joined their pack?" My mother asked excitedly.

"No but in order to have protection, I need to help out." I say.

My mother rolls her eyes, "Whatever you say, mija."

I roll my eyes back, but then I look at her seriously, "You're ok with this, right? I can always just stay home."

She waved me off, "It's fine. Plus this will be the first time you can hang out with Paul. I'm sure he's been itching to get to know you as much as Jacob has."

I laugh humorously, "Jacob doesn't know much more about me than he does. I'm sure whatever I say or do gets reported back to the other anyway."

She chuckled darkly, "No getting away with anything for you then. They surprisingly took this imprinting well. Seems like they already have a united front and only want what's best."

I shrug, "I guess. But we also have to remember they really didn't have a choice in the matter. If they fought, I'd be left without a mate, and they'd be left without a fellow pack brother... Mom? Why have you accepted this? I mean seeing as last time..."

"Don't even mention that prick. I never accepted him in your life, but you were so hard to reach. You wouldn't take no as an answer. He may have taught you the basics and helped you through the change, but that doesn't excuse what all he has done. With Jacob and Paul... call it mother's intuition, but I don't think they'd be able to pull half the shit that douche bag did." she sighed, looking down. "I just wish I had a better handle on you, back then."

I sigh, "There was nothing you could do then, I was too far gone. I was married and had responsibilities. Nothing you could've said or did would've stopped me."

She smiled slightly and I stood up, "Well, I better go before they think I'm not going to show. "

"Ok, mija. I'll see you tomorrow."

I leave the house and shifted. Tonight was going to be a long night.


	5. Day in the Life

Paul and I ran in silence. Not in awkward silence, just...silence. Since I refused to let him in my mind, I guess silence was our only option. I mean, I trust myself to keep my private thoughts to myself, but to accept him would mean to accept the pack and to accept the pack, I accept the responsibilities and well we all know how I feel about that, so silence it was.

Not that he seemed to mind. He just seemed happy I was there. Which was a welcome change in pace. With Paul it felt easy, slow... my pace. With Jacob... well he wanted to know me all at once and I'm not a sharing type of person... No, Paul was comfortable. Paul was well... Paul.

He didn't need to talk. He just needed to be around me. And I could do that. I could be his assurance. I could tell he needed that. His eyes shone a deep dark past that was better left forgotten, and I couldn't blame him for that. My past was just as haunting. Sometimes you just need that person who understands... and I... I guess we could be that for each other. Not to make the other better... just make ourselves better. It was purely selfish reasons.

When the morning sun began to rise, I stopped dead in my tracks. My thoughts long forgotten as I stared at my reminder that I needed to go home. Paul stopped a few feet ahead of me. He gave me a look of concern that I shook my head at. I sighed and nodded my head for him to go ahead. Forever breaking the feeling of peace and freedom we just gave each other. He sighed, figuring out that I was now leaving him for the day. He instantly shifted, not caring that he was naked in front of me and untied a shirt from around his ankle and handed it to me. I growled but he turned around to show he wasn't looking. Shifting quickly, I threw on the shirt and called out when I finished.

Paul turned around and smiled sadly at me . He strode over to me determined and brought me into a huge hug. It felt nice, but I couldn't return it. Mostly because he squashed my arms to my sides, but also because I didn't know how I personally felt about it. Yes, it felt right. Yes it felt safe and warm... but it was the first physical invasion... I mean he was naked for Christ sakes. He pulled away and said, "It was nice seeing you. Thanks for showing."

"I have to get going..." I trailed off looking back towards home.

"I know." He said kissing my forehead, "Be safe little one. And I'll see you... soon."

He didn't even look at me before turning and shifting back. He ran through the woods, like a speeding bullet. I couldn't help but watch until he completely disappeared. It was just so... I shook myself from my gawking and took off his shirt, shifting back to get home faster.

Once I arrived home, I realized the lights in the house were already on. Knowing this could only mean one thing, and I couldn't help the smile as I entered the house.

"Mommy!" my favorite little squeal screeched crashing into my legs. I picked up my three year old daughter and smiled my greeting into her blue eyes.

"Well, hello there princess. Where is your brother?"

Just as I said that her twin brother rounded the corner a lot more calmly than his sister did. He was a lot more mature beyond his years and held himself to higher standards than his little sister. He reminded me so much of myself with his demeanor but he looked exactly like his father. He had black hair that was shaggy but laid perfectly on his dark complexion. He had bright green eyes like me, that masked his every emotion. Luna, his sister had my hair color, but her father's blue eyes. Looking at them, you'd think they were just siblings because of the major difference in height and demeanor.

"Good morning, mom." He said hugging my hips. I smiled down at him.

"Did you guys eat already?" I asked Luna, in my excited mom voice.

"Uh huh," Luna answered excitingly. "Abuelita, made us some pancakes and nanas and chocolate milk. It was yummy."

"Sounds delicious." I said before placing her down and looked down the hallway for my mother, "Where is Abuelita?"

"Kitchen." Everett answered with an eye roll, "Luna made quite a mess with the syrup."

I looked to Luna and smirked, "Why don't you help Abuelita clean your mess and we'll go out and play when you are finished."

She scrambled as fast as she could to the kitchen. I ruffled Everett's hair messily, which always seemed to irritate him. The juvenile gesture always made him feel little, which he was. He just didn't see himself that way. "Hey buddy, you sleep well?"

He scowled and smoothed his hair out before answering, "Quite."

He turned to walk away from me but I followed. He was being short with me for some reason, and it wasn't for me messing up his hair. I gently grabbed his arm and turned him to face me, "You ok? Something wrong?"

His eyes glared back and he crossed his arms, "Where were you? Luna had a nightmare and I came to find you but you weren't here."

Leave it to my three year old to parent me more than my own parents did. He always wanted to know what's going on, whether it related to him or not. He was protective of me and his sister and I blame it on his father. He seen too many times, his father laying hands on me. No matter how much I tried to shield him from the abuse, he always managed to see the final bits and would instantly come to my rescue. The last time he stood in the way he ended up getting thrown into the couch and that's what ended all abuse entirely. I would never let their father put his hands on my kids, and that's why he was thrown in jail in the first place.

I sighed, "Mommy had..."

He cut me off, "Don't speak to me like that, mom! I don't like it. Just... I was worried about you."

"Baby, "I smoothed his hair down and hugged him close, "I'm fine. I promise. Nothing is gonna happen to me. We are safe and I won't let anything happen to us again. Ok?"

"But where were you?" He demanded.

I placed my hands on my hips and stared at him, "Everett, you aren't the boss of me and I don't always have to tell you where I am. I had some things to do and your Abuelita was here, so you were safe. Now stop this and get your coat on if you want to join me and your sister outside."

He huffed and walked away from me and I rolled my eyes moving towards the kitchen. My mother and daughter were just finishing up so I sent Luna to get her coat on as well, so I could speak to my mother.

"How was it last night?" she asked.

"Fine" I reply but cut to the chase, "How was Luna? Everett said she had a nightmare."

She waved her hand dismissively, "She's fine, mija. Just a bad dream and she crawled into bed with me and went back to sleep. You don't need to feel guilty every time you leave the house, you know?"

"They are my kids mom! Of course I'm going to feel guilty when I'm not here to care for them." I sigh. "I knew it was a bad idea to..."

"Stop!" she cut me off. "It's ok to have a night off, every once in a while. Every time you're not at school, you are here with them. Constantly. At their beck and call. You are a doting and wonderful mother and having one to two nights a week to yourself is not gonna kill them. They were fine and safe, mija. Jesus, you act like you went out and partied all week and haven't paid any attention to them. Have you heard your son? You work with him on vocabulary so much, sometimes I don't even understand what he says. Your daughter is so smart with numbers that her preschool wants to move her up to first grade. Your kids are smart and well taken care of that I question my own parenting skills. Take a break now will you? He's not around anymore."

I sigh, "Sometimes I just feel... like I'm doing it all wrong mom."

Her eyes softened as she rubbed my shoulder in comfort, "You're not mija. Now go outside with your kids. I'm going to clean the house a bit."

I moved to the front door and saw Everett helping his sister zip up her jacket correctly, somehow she always managed to get it stuck and I always wondered if she did it on purpose to get her brothers attention. I smiled and moved towards them, "You guys ready?"

They both nodded and we walked outside, well... Everett and I walked, Luna ran around like the roadrunner. She did somersaults in the grass and giggled loudly. Everett looked up at me and I smiled at him and touched his arm, "Tag you're it." I ran from him as he smirked and gave chase to the easier target. He touched Luna's arm and ran before telling her she was it. She sat up abruptly and stood up, "That's no fair, Evret."

But she took off in my direction anyway. We played a couple rounds before I got tired and sat on the step and watched them play for a little bit. They chased and giggled at each other and I just found it soothing and barely felt myself closing my eyes a little.

"Mom!" I opened my eyes to see Everett's concerned face, "We are going inside for lunch... Are you ok?"

I stretched my arms above my head and yawned, "Mmmhmmm... just tired baby. Let's go in."

He nodded and followed me in. We both sat at the table, where Luna was already bouncing on her seat excitedly, telling her abuelita all about her adventures outside. "And then Evret and I found a frog..."

"Toad." Everett corrected taking a bite of his grilled cheese.

Luna stuck her tongue out at him and continued, "We saw a TOAD and tried to catch it but he hopped away. Plus Everett said it would give me warts anyway."

My mother laughed and ruffled her hair, "You know if you kissed it, it would've turned into a prince."

Everett rolled his eyes, "That's just a fairytale, abuelita."

"No, it's very much real. If only you just believe. "She said looking at Luna, and poking her nose. I smiled at the sparkle in Luna's eyes as she believed all the magic whimsical things she was told. My mother turned to me and then turned to the kids, "After lunch we all are going to take a little nap, ok? Mija, join me in the living room so we can set up a movie for them."

I followed her in the room and we set up The Princess and the Frog for them, getting out two blankets and pillows and setting them on the couch. "Mija you look exhausted."

I shrug, "I'm fine, mama. I'll take a nap with the kids and when I wake up I'll help cook dinner alright?"

She looked at me and sighed, "Mija... I..."

"We are done!" Luna yelled as she jumped onto the couch and cuddled into her blanket. She patted the seat next to her for me to sit down and I cuddled her to my side, "What are we watching mama?"

"Princess and the Frog." I smiled down at her. She clapped her hands as the movie started. I felt Everett lay his head on my other side and promptly fell asleep. Luna mouthed the words to the first half hour of the movie, before she too fell asleep. And I fell asleep sitting up with both my babies heads on one of my thighs each.

What felt like seconds later, I woke myself up in a coughing fit. I clutched at my swollen throat and sat up realizing how dark it was and my babies were no where to be seen. My mom sat in a recliner across from me and handed me a glass of water. I took it and sipped gingerly as she spoke, "I already cooked dinner and the kids are in bed. You started coughing like crazy about an hour ago."

She handed me some Cold and flu. which I downed quickly and swallowed the rest of my water to drown the taste. "You wrapped yourself in Luna's blanket, which made me realize that you had a fever. Mija, you're sick, if you haven't figured that out yet. How is this possible? You haven't been sick since you turned."

I sigh rubbing my head, "It's the imprint mom... Apparently my mates absorb some of my energy and it weakens my immune system... God damn it!"

She sighed, "Mija, I think you should let your mates know."

I shook my head, "They'll just come here, swaddle and irritate me. I know how to take care of a cold. I'll be fine. I'll just need to sleep... Mama, I need to..."

"You are to stay away from the children. I am not nursing a whole house back to health." she said, placing her hands on her hips.

I nodded, "Ok mama, I'll stay away. I'll just stay in my room and..."

A howl sounded outside the house and I glared at my mother. I moved to the window to see both russet, and silver wolves outside. I turned abruptly back to her, "You told them!"

"Mija, you wouldn't have been able to keep the kids away from you. Luna would find some reason to see you, whilst Everett upon hearing you were sick would instantly come to make sure you were alright. And you, upon hearing one little tantrum would come to investigate. You need rest and you won't get it here. So I called them to get you." She whispered impossibly low so they couldn't hear our conversation. At least, she knew not to go behind my back on telling them about my children.

I don't care if we are mated. I don't care that they wouldn't do anything to hurt me. They are MY kids. They don't get to know them, until I want them to. I don't know them, they don't know me. Why in the hell would I bring them into my children's lives if I didn't know them myself. When you're a parent, it's not just you anymore. You have to always be on guard to protect them. And I'd never willingly put my children in danger.

I huffed standing up, and marching to the front door. I swung it open to see them both in denim shorts looking me over worriedly. I knew I probably looked like death rolled over but at the moment I didn't care. I crossed my arms and glared at them. Paul crossed his arms and glared right back as Jacob just continued to stare.

"I can take care of myself." I growled.

"Yeah? Your mother doesn't seem to think so." Paul shot back.

I was about to respond before I was caught in a terrible coughing fit. Jacob stepped forward pulling me into his chest to shield me from the cold, "You two can argue, when we get you comfortable at Paul's house. Now not another word until then."

Paul sighed stepped forward handing me an unwrapped cough drop. I stuck it in my mouth and enjoyed the taste of cooling mint and strawberry. Without thinking I leaned into Jacob, laying my head on his shoulder exhausted.

Paul straightened "I'll go get you a bag..."

"No need," My mother appeared throwing him a duffel bag full of what I can only guess is my clothes. I gave her a grateful smile, knowing she did that to keep them from hearing my babies. She smiled back and waved at me, shutting the door and saying through it, "Now don't come .back until you are a hundred percent well."

Paul turned and smirked at me "I like her."

I rolled my eyes and felt Jacob lift me up, I instinctively wrapped my legs around his waist but grumbled, "Put me down. I can walk."

"I know you can," Jacob whispered, "But I'd rather carry you since you don't have any shoes or socks on."

I blushed as I looked down at my bare feet. They carried me to the end of the driveway before Paul shifted and Jacob placed me on his back, before shifting himself. They didn't have to run far before we stopped at a small little cabin. It was made of sturdy dark logs and looks like its been here for at least 6 generations. The window shutters were a faded red and it somewhat reminded me of Everett's Lincoln logs.

"It's not much." Paul interrupted my thoughts, "But its home."

He opened the door and I was bombarded with the ultimate bachelor pad... well at least a neat freak bachelor pad. No pictures hung from the walls which were a plain brown color. There were brown leather couches and a brown leather recliner that were pretty worn down. There was a chipped black coffee table in the front of the couch and at the far back wall... I snorted. Paul gave me a questioning look but I just shook my head at the monster size flat screen.

Jacob chuckled, "Not a big fan of monstrous tvs?"

I shook my head, "I don't watch it enough for size to matter."

Both chocked on a laugh and I looked at them questioningly until Jacob snickered a "That's what she said."

I glared at both of them and rolled my eyes, "Great I'm in a house with 8th graders."

Paul smirked, "Are you hungry?"

I shook my head and Jacob frowned, "Get her something anyway. Her mom said she hasn't eaten all day. I glared at him before making a remark, "Oh no, don't try going all alpha now boy. You ain't even got your pack following your orders, so don't expect..."

He gave me a meaningful glare that had me shutting up real fast. For a second, he was alpha. You could see it in his eyes. and my wolf instantly wanted to bow and cower in fear, which pissed me off majorly. That is until I turned to Paul for support and saw he was giving me the same look. I bowed my head and couldn't help the whimper that escaped my lips in submission. Both harrumphed in satisfaction before turning back to what they were doing before their mates rude outburst. Jacob started pulling me close to his warm heat and massaging my worn, tired body as I groaned in satisfaction. Paul's ears perked up at the sound and looked at me with a satisfied smirk, before continuing with cooking his salty concoction. I looked at Jacob to see his furrowed eyebrows as he worked his calloused hands into my (for now) fragile body.

"For someone so tiny, you have a lot of knots." Jacob mentioned. "Wouldn't be surprised if 90% of you was pure stress."

I snort, "Price to pay for being a bitch."

Both of them roared at the less than flattering comment, but I raised an eyebrow at both of them. "First off, you can't deny my composure is not ever sunshine and rainbows. I've never been friendly, and I've purposely stay to my self. I've been here for what? A week and have I even attempted to make friends? Even with you?"

"So you're guarded," Paul shrugged. "Doesn't make you a bitch. Makes you smart."

I blinked at him, "Says the biggest dick on the reservation."

Jacob snorted and Paul turned at me with a look of pure animosity. I rolled my eyes, "Your high handed attitude doesn't scare me. It'll take a lot more than threats and skewered faces, to make me intimidated."

"And that's the problem," Paul threw his hands up in exasperation. "We aren't trying to intimidate you. We want you to feel equal to us, maybe even higher ranking, but we do demand the same respect we give you. And we expect you to treat yourself like we treat you."

I didn't realize he had moved in front of me, until his hand was under my chin and forcing my eyes to meet his. We stared into each others broken souls until it was almost painful, before he spoke again. But this time he spoke so softly it was only heard by me, "I will never fault you for whatever decision you choose to protect yourself, as long as it doesn't stand in the way of you healing, or keeps me from helping you. I see you, Maya. Just as clearly as you see me. Just let us in. Let me in, so I can help you. I know you don't think you need help, but I can see you need us. Just as much as we need you. Quit standing in the way of that."

And for once, I had no bitchy retort. Jacob cleared his throat and both of us turned to him. He held a red fluffy blanket in one hand and a bowl of some soup in the other. "Let's get you better now, little one."

I obediently grabbed the soup as Paul tucked the blanket around me. I need to get better. The quicker the better. I needed to get out of here, before Paul figured everything about me . Jacob I wasn't worried about. Paul is the threat and he terrifies me.


End file.
